testfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Модуль:Интерфейс
-- Модуль для отображения окон интерфейса (крафта, обжига, варки...) на страницах Minecraft Wiki. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Внутренние функции local slot = require('Модуль:Инвентарный слот').slot local addSlot = function( args, item, prefix, class, default ) prefix = prefix or item return slot{ argsitem, "мод" = args"Мод", "ссылка" = args.. 'Ссылка', "назв" = args.. 'Назв', "класс" = class, "умолчание" = default } end -- Экспортируемые функции local p = {} -- Верстак (крафт) function p.craftingTable( f ) local args = f if f mw.getCurrentFrame() then args = f:getParent().args else f = mw.getCurrentFrame() end local body = mw.html.create('span'):addClass('mcui mcui-Crafting_Table') local input = body:tag('span'):addClass('mcui-input') for num = 1, 3 do local row = input:tag('span'):addClass('mcui-row') for _, letter in ipairs{'A', 'B', 'C'} do row:wikitext(addSlot(args, letter .. num)) end end local arrow = body:tag('span'):addClass('mcui-arrow'):tag('br'):done() if args"Стрелка" or '' ~= '' then arrow:cssText( 'background-image: ' ) end body :tag( 'span' ) :addClass( 'mcui-output' ) :wikitext( addSlot( args, 'Выход', 'В', 'invslot-large' ) ) local shapeless = args"бесформенный" or '' local fixed = args"фиксированный" or '' if shapeless ~= '' or fixed ~= '' then local icon = body:tag( 'span' ) :addClass( 'mcui-icons' ) :tag( 'span' ) :tag( 'br' ) :done() if shapeless ~= '' then icon:addClass( 'mcui-shapeless' ) :attr( 'title', 'Этот рецепт бесформенный, ресурсы могут располагаться в сетке верстака в любом порядке.' ) elseif fixed ~= '' then local notFixed = args"нефиксировано" or '' -- указывайте в родительном падеже local exceptFixed = '' if notFixed ~= '' then exceptFixed = ', за исключением ' .. notFixed end icon:addClass( 'mcui-fixed' ) :attr( 'title', 'Этот рецепт фиксированный, его ингредиенты не могут быть перемещены или зеркально отражены' .. exceptFixed .. '.' ) end end return tostring( mw.html.create( 'div' ):node( body ) ) end -- Печь (обжиг) function p.furnace( f ) local args = f if f mw.getCurrentFrame() then args = f:getParent().args else f = mw.getCurrentFrame() end local body = mw.html.create( 'span' ):addClass( 'mcui mcui-Furnace' ):cssText( 'text-align:center;height:108px;width:200px' ) local input = body:tag( 'span' ):addClass( 'mcui-input' ) input:wikitext( addSlot( args, 'Ресурс', 'Р' ) ) local fuel = input:tag( 'span' ):addClass( 'mcui-fuel' ):tag( 'br' ):done() local fuelImg = args"Расход" or '' local burning = args"Ресурс" or '' ~= '' and args"Топливо" or '' ~= '' if not burning then fuel:addClass( 'mcui-inactive' ) if fuelImg ~= '' then fuelImg = fuelImg .. ' (in-active)' end end if fuelImg ~= '' and args"Мод" then fuel:cssText( 'background-image: ' ) end input:wikitext( addSlot( args, 'Топливо', 'Т' ) ) local arrow = body:tag( 'span' ):addClass( 'mcui-arrow' ):tag( 'br' ):done() local arrowImg = args"Прогресс" or '' if not burning or ( args"Выход" or '' ) '' then arrow:addClass( 'mcui-inactive' ) if arrowImg ~= '' then arrowImg = arrowImg .. ' (in-active)' end end if arrowImg ~= '' and args"Мод" then arrow:cssText( 'height: 100%; vertical-align: middle; background:none; margin:0;width:0' ) body:tag( 'span' ):cssText( 'vertical-align: middle;' ):wikitext( ' ' ) input:cssText( 'margin-right:7px' ) end local output = body:tag( 'span' ) :addClass( 'mcui-output' ) :wikitext( addSlot( args, 'Выход', 'В', 'invslot-large' ) ) if arrowImg ~= '' and args"Мод" then output:cssText( 'margin-left:7px' ) end return tostring( mw.html.create( 'div' ):node( body ) ) end -- Варочная стойка (варка) function p.brewingStand( f ) local args = f if f mw.getCurrentFrame() then args = f:getParent().args else f = mw.getCurrentFrame() end local body = mw.html.create( 'span' ):addClass( 'mcui mcui-Brewing_Stand' ) local input = body:tag( 'span' ):addClass( 'mcui-input' ) local inactive = ( args"Ресурс" or '' ) '' or ( ( args"Выход1" or '' ) '' and ( args"Выход2" or '' ) '' and ( args"Выход3" or '' ) '' ) if not inactive then local fuelslot = 'Огненный порошок' input:wikitext( slot{ fuelslot } ) else input:wikitext( slot{ "умолчание" = 'Grid_layout_Brewing_Blaze_Empty' } ) end input:tag( 'span' ):addClass( 'mcui-blaze' ):tag( 'br' ) input:tag( 'span' ):addClass( 'mcui-bubbling' ):tag( 'br' ) input:wikitext( addSlot( args, 'Ресурс', 'Р' ) ) input:tag( 'span' ):addClass( 'mcui-arrow' ):tag( 'br' ) if inactive then input:addClass( 'mcui-inactive' ) end body:tag( 'span' ):addClass( 'mcui-paths' ):tag( 'br' ) local output = body:tag( 'span' ):addClass( 'mcui-output' ) for i = 1, 3 do output:wikitext( addSlot( args, 'Выход' .. i, 'В' .. i, 'mcui-output' .. i ) ) end return tostring( mw.html.create( 'div' ):node( body ) ) end return p